Josh Hogan
Josh Hogan (b. 1995) was a member of the Armies of Organa and a very close friend to Valiera Nelson and Steven Thompson. Biography Early life Josh Hogan was born in 1995. He had a fairly happy childhood, which his friend, Summer Petersen, who grew up very misunderstood and lonely, envied. Orem years Josh went to Orem High School in tenth grade, where he met a girl named Valiera Nelson, who eventually transferred to Tower Placement School. Hogan was extremely impressed by her writing skills. He also knew about at least two of the boys she dated, bearing no fruit. At some point, he also joined Instagram, though he was relatively inactive on the social media platform. Switching to Tower Placement School Eventually, Josh transferred to Tower Placement for unknown reasons on August 23, 2010, displeasing him as he would rather have stayed at Orem High. He joined the Armies of Organa immediately upon his arrival. He became friends with their leader, Vincent Organa, who still had yet to appoint three members of the group's leading body, the Decemahead. Feeling confident about Hogan as a whole, Vincent's twin brother, a mutant ninja named Jay, approached him in person and asked him if he would like to fill in the post. Hogan accepted the offer. Eventually, he met the child celebrity Steven Thompson when he first arrived at the school, being a transfer just like Hogan. Later that morning, Hogan realized that Thompson sat across from him in Health class and the two conversed, quickly realizing they had much in common. Thompson had a lot of baseball cards and gladly shared them with his new friend. The two would sit together in the cafeteria on most days, where they would talk and laugh together. Despite being friends with Thompson, who was a fast enemy of Nelson, Hogan remained in touch with her, at least to an extent, since he would eventually learn that she was dating a Lesbian named Miranda Patrick. School War Before long, the School War began, and Josh Hogan gradually became a key player. When he attended his first secret meeting, Thompson made him the third-in-command. After Summer Petersen promised to uphold a similar honor she had been given, Hogan swore to do likewise. Mobilizing for warfare After the Mission to Zira's city quarter, Thompson became close with Petersen, they along with Hogan became best friends. Returning to his duties, he later learned that Petersen had taken a modified C-Car known as the Heartbreaker and had flown to Maryland where she and Thompson had battled Emily Watson, before giving Zira's son back to her. Battle of the Bow-Tie Eventually, Josh Hogan learned of the Bow-Tie, an allegedly almighty superweapon being constructed by Helen McKeen. Knowing a counterattack must be prepared, Thompson formed a battle strategy and assembled the Boy-Team to explain it to them. From this they prepared a group of skyfighters to penetrate the station’s superlaser, and hopefully the entire station. Hogan flew with his compatriots in the Battle of the Bow-Tie. After they charged the superlaser, Hogan reported the damage wrought and the fleet fired upon the Bow-Tie, only to realize that the hull was far too powerful for their weapons. Much to his dismay, Hogan and Vincent Organa both realized it would have to be destroyed from the inside, and he reported their predicament to Thompson, who had flown into the station. When Thompson found him, he told him they would plant bombs in the main control center, causing a chain reaction. When they returned to the battlestation together, they fought their way to the higher levels, where Watson was waiting for a rematch. Reluctant to leave his friend to contend with Watson alone, Hogan initiated Plan B. This meant that he made his way to the top deck of the observation tower with Corey Gonzalez to cause the station to rocket into outer space, where it would freeze and crack. Hogan took off with Gonzalez, and Thompson eventually met them at a bridge. However, Watson had followed them there hoping to kill all three of them and foil their plan to destroy her superweapon. Hogan shouted at Gonzalez to flee and he left with the bombs. After Thompson sealed the doors to prevent Watson from pursuing, she quickly pinned him under a pile of boxes, leaving Hogan to face the Supreme Leader alone. Although he whipped out his laser sword and slashed at Watson, he quickly found Watson to be the more skilled and powerful one out of the two. Watson parried all of his attacks before sarcastically stating that she expected much more from a student Thompson held in such high esteem and then counter-attacking, lifting Hogan off his feet and disarming him of his laser sword before choking him and saying he had brought about nothing. Hogan tried to fight back desperately with a flurry of kicks, but Watson easily overpowered Hogan and slashed him in the back of his neck, narrowly missing a chance to behead him. Thompson lunged at her, but Watson defeated Thompson easily and tortured them both with electrocution. Hogan, however, was rescued by Micheal Watson, who fought Emily himself, ultimately leading to his demise. Hogan grabbed Thompson and they rushed for their ships with Andrew Hendersen in tow, flying to a nearby station where Robert Iego took them and Gonzalez to the capitol ship. In the meantime, the station was finally destroyed thanks to Gonzalez's actions. Helen McKeen's redemption After the Bow-Tie’s destruction, many Boy-Team members celebrated their victory at Steven Thompson’s house, one of them being Josh Hogan. Soon, they were joined by Denim Spikes, who had seen the error of his ways. To Hogan’s shock, they were then joined by Helen McKeen. Hearing her arrive, Josh and all the boys pounced on Helen, igniting their weapons and cornering her. McKeen took a step back, insisting that she did not intend to kill or capture them — in fact, she was trying to join them. She said she did not know what Emily Watson was after, but she did now. Hogan and Petersen agreed she was most likely false, but after Thompson pulled her aside, he told Hogan McKeen and Spikes had both proceeded to Thunder Quarters. Once they were gone, Jay Organa asked how he knew they could trust the two renegades, to which Hogan replied that they didn't. In spite of this, Hogan was reportedly upset upon learning that Spikes had died, confirming he had been sincere in his pleas for redemption. Battle of GT-2 Base Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and insurgent Summer Petersen launched a siege of the entire Decemahead. The group captured Josh Hogan and detained him with his fellow Boy-Team leaders in the detention unit of GT-2 Base. Unlike the others, he was personally tortured by Watson, though he would, in the future, refuse to mention why. Having realized that they had been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson, Charles, and Helen McKeen made their way back to Provo, where they set out to rescue the captive members of their organization's leading body. They eventually found them being monitored by Emily Watson. The four of them dueled. Emily Watson was aware that this duel was meant to rescue Josh Hogan. Steven Thompson was thrown against a wall, but Helen McKeen and Charles continued to fight. When McKeen disarmed the Girl-Team's leader and had her down on her knees at gunpoint, Watson immediately escaped. This was a victory for Hogan, who was subsequently set free. The group was later captured by Summer Petersen, who was now an insurgent, but Petersen secretly let them go free and Hogan even pecked her cheek. The entire Decemahead met together inside Thunder Quarters and Thompson went after the Orc demon Hilary J Black. Subsequently, Hogan rushed into the dungeon, where the entire organization battled her. The fight ended in a stalemate. Eating dinner with Thompson Upon learning that Thompson had officially began dating Helen McKeen, he was very happy for him and invited him over for dinner. However, he was disturbed when Thompson refused to eat his chicken, and futilely tried to explain that moderation was preferable to zealotry. During an exam, Hogan realized that a fellow student named Cody Ort was attempting to copy off his own answers, hoping to obtain the correct answers. However, Hogan did not let him, as he blocked his view with his hand. This angered Ort, as he later tried beating Hogan up in front of Steven Thompson. However, Summer Petersen saw what was happening and told him she had spotted his friend at the end of the hallway watching him. Ort fell for it and ran to find them, as Petersen had been intending to avoid Hogan from getting beaten up. First Battle of Tower Placement Second School War Joining the Head of Twenty When Natalia Thornton created the Cavaliers of Thornton and began rising to power, Steven Thompson consulted with Josh Hogan and Helen McKeen. Hogan returned to fight for the Armies of Organa as the Second School War broke out. The Decemahead re-evolved into the Head of Twenty and Hogan became one of its leading members. As the growing conflict advanced, Hogan began to realize that he had not seen Summer Petersen for two weeks. During a private meeting between four members of the Head, Thompson revealed that Petersen had been spirited from Orem and added that she had warned him this may happen. McKeen was outraged by the revelation and said if she did not return over the next month, she would be sought out by Boy-Team forces. Hogan looked uncomfortable with this conclusion, but he did not press the subject. Meeting Charles Josh Hogan briefly made Charles' acquaintance in September of 2012. The two got along almost immediately and discussed several subjects. Hogan was surprised that one of Charles' main goals in life was to get his old friend Valiera Nelson to crush back, who in turn was shocked that Hogan knew her so well. He said they had a lot in common and that he would advise him to simply and calmly ask her out, that is if she wasn't dating Miranda Patrick. Skirmish in Provo Working with Kaitlyn Eventually, Thompson told Hogan he was going out into the forest with Andrew to find Summer Petersen. After some petty dispute, Hogan chose to remain with Kaitlyn, and together they went to investigate one of the Cavaliers' most powerful holdouts. With Thompson gone with Helen McKeen searching abroad for a trace that could lead them to Petersen, Vincent Organa assembled Hogan and the other members of the Head of Twenty together under a tree in an extremely remote location. Together, they arranged an ambush on the Cavaliers of Thornton on Memorial Day. As Hogan considered what to do, Thompson said to him that they were understaffed, with Hogan questioning if he knew where Ray Eliott was, despite Thompson noting that Eliott would likely not be on their side. Thinking of possible allies, Hogan said that had someone in mind, referring to Zachary Brown whom he had just recently met and befriended. Thompson approached Robert Iego to ask for his help, while Hogan moved to recruit Brown. Recruiting Zachary Brown Hogan left school early and walked to Brown's house, where he waited for him to return from school where he had an informal conversation with Ian Freeman and convinced him to let him speak to Brown before the latter went to the mall with Freeman. As Brown returned, Hogan was invited into his room and was soon impressed by how Brown used his limited resources to create sketches of over-the-top inventions. He asked him how he felt about the Cavaliers of Thornton, to which Brown replied that he was unsure if Natalia Thornton was fighting for the right cause, or if she could be reasoned with, both of which would render brute force unnecessary. Surprised, Hogan told him about Thornton's war crimes and how she had subjugated the Cavaliers, much to Brown's disgust. Believing that Zachary Brown could now be of great benefit during the upcoming Infiltration of GT-3 Base, Hogan sat next to Brown and decided to officially recruit him into his own team. Following this event, Josh Hogan introduced Zachary Brown to Steven Thompson. After Thompson left, Brown, having seen Petersen in his yearbook and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, asked Hogan to tell him a story about her. Hogan regaled him of the events of the Rescue at Tower Placement, and how Petersen flew Thompson out of the jaws of death aboard the Heartbreaker. However, their conversation was cut short when Thompson called them in for a meeting in a conference room. Second Battle of Tower Placement Knowing Natalia Thornton knew of the ambush, and expecting nothing short of sheer resistance, Hogan fought in the Second Battle of Tower Placement. When the Cavaliers fled after Natalia Thornton faked her own death, he was astounded, realizing he was in the debt of Steven Thompson. Hogan eventually met up with Andrew and the Organa twins and they located Thompson in a small room on the thirteenth floor, with Summer Petersen, who had disabled the Cavaliers' entire myriad of machinery, and Charles, a close yet ambiguous ally of the Armies of Organa. Ironically, these were the individuals come to bid Petersen goodbye, and the ones for whom she was about to ask to deliver the message of her departure, but Charles pointed out that all three of them had just arrived together. After Neil alerted them to the imminent arrival of President Roxanne Waterston to the school, Petersen disappeared, leaving Hogan and the others to face the new arrivals. Shortly after the battle, Hogan graduated from Tower Placement and came of age, if he hadn't already. After Tower Placement Adjacent adventures In 2014, Josh Hogan went to the amusement park with Summer Petersen just after Independence Day. Eventually, they ran into two sixth graders, Zachary Brown and Ian Freeman. Petersen was disgusted, since she assumed the chili Brown had spilled all down his shirt was vomit. Brown blamed the vendors for "overstuffing his chili dog", making Hogan suppress a giggle. In 2016, Josh was approached by Steven Thompson and recruited to join him as the Armies of Organa prepared for their assault against both the International Alliance and the Cavaliers of Thornton at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Just as they had in their youths, the two friends would once more be fighting side by side defying death at every turn. This time, they would be flying against two armies of seemingly infinite might. During the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, Hogan led Team Three in their run on the Gemotre. After losing one of their men, Hogan shouted at Daniel Benson to "take care of the people down in the snow". Celebration Six months later, he attended his best friend's graduation party. Eventually, there was a ring fight between several partygoers, which Hogan participated in. He was eventually taken out by Scott Friedrich's superior skills in unarmed combat. Around the time of the celebration, he was the co-star in a YouTube video uploaded by Summer Petersen, which revealed his channel had forty subscribers. He projected a quiet yet spunky attitude and the video, mostly geared towards comedy, was titled How to lose suscribers. Marriage At some point in the 2020s, Josh became married. It is unknown if he and his wife had any children. He attended the final of the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in Chicago, Illinois in July 2030, alongside Steven, Summer, Tyson, Vincent, Jay, and potentially others. Physical description Josh Hogan had brown hair. By 2014, he had grown a thick beard and his voice was slightly lower in pitch than it had been during the Second School War. Personality and traits Josh is a brave, loyal, and understanding person. His best friend, Steven Thompson, has noted him to be extremely kind. Summer Petersen, likewise, has called him "cool". However, despite his traits he is shown to be increasingly lonely, insecure, and having slight depression throughout his childhood and eventual years at Tower Placement. He appears to be desperate for approval, which turns out to be his biggest weakness, is his utter desperation to be loved and accepted, regardless of the cost. An attention seeker, Josh relies on his romantic and amorous personality to lighten his burdens in life. A particular trait of his is his long-standing romantic interest in Kaitlyn, his best friend's cousin and unreachable goal. Josh is rather persistent when he wants something and vaguely shows his ambitious side in the fact that no other girl has ever caught his eye before, potentially referencing another part of his identity he, himself has yet to figure out. He ultimately chose to work with her instead of Thompson during the search for Summer Petersen. Josh was passionate about baseball and he enjoyed collecting baseball cards. He believed in the circle of life, and was aware that Thompson did as well. He believed it is unhealthy to enjoy smoking weed and didn't smoke himself, but he didn't look down on smokers either. Hogan was also one to give people the benefit of the doubt. Josh was confirmed to be bisexual. Nevertheless, he liked girls more than boys. He claimed that while girls were different, while he would date a boy, he would never sleep with one. Powers and abilities Josh Hogan was one of the strongest members of the Armies of Organa, being capable of contending with Emily Watson. When he fought Emily Watson, although he was ultimately no match for the more powerful Supreme Leader, Hogan's physical strength and skill still allowed him to put up a reasonable fight on his own against Watson, who had single-handedly killed those among the most powerful warriors of the Armies of Organa, managing to slightly stagger her with his punches and inflict minor injuries and briefly pressure her with his laser sword. Laser sword fencing Hogan is highly accomplished in swordsmanship, with him wielding his own personal laser sword against the Girl-Team and in his battle with Emily Watson and was able to momentarily hold his own against her with a flurry of jabs and feints, though Hogan was quickly disarmed. Other abilities Hogan is an accomplished pilot of various aircraft. During the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, Hogan was responsible for leading the attack of the Armies of Organa, in the Gemotre, destroying many Alliance craft in the process. Possessions *Laser sword: As a member of the Decemahead, Josh owned a laser sword of unknown materials. He briefly used it against Emily Watson in a duel before being overpowered and dropping it, although he managed to recover it. Relationships Family Josh Hogan had a fairly good relationship with his family members. Steven Thompson ]] Josh grew very close to Steven Thompson, a fellow student, during sixth grade, and the two remained best friends throughout the remainder of their education. Josh, along with Emily Watson, Ludwig Beethoven II, and Helen McKeen first met Steven outside Tower Placement School when he beheld the building for the first time. Josh sat across from Steven in Health class and the two almost immediately bonded over the baseball cards Steven had collected throughout his lifetime, which Steven happily shared with Josh, whose interest in the sport rekindled as a result. Steven also sat with him in the cafeteria on most days, where they would talk and laugh together. The two eventually gained another best friend in Summer Petersen when Eegan Grover was returned to his mother at Zira's city quarter. As Josh had always lived in Utah, he was often called upon to explain customs and items that were exclusive to their society. Josh's fierce loyalty and ideas of entertainment often helped Steven relax and have fun even in the darkest times of his life. Although Josh is several years older than Steven, and Steven has a higher position in the Boy-Team than Josh, the two of them always treat each other as equals. Steven often offers Josh advice and encourages him not to be reckless, criticism which Josh is inconsistently accepting of depending on the occasion. The two were like brothers. Summer Petersen ]] Josh is also close to Summer Petersen, mostly because she too is very close to Steven Thompson, closer than anyone else. After he graduated from high school, he still hung out with her, as they were seen at an amusement park in 2014. Valiera Nelson , a friend.]] When he went to Orem High School in tenth grade, Josh became friends with a girl named Valiera Nelson. He was extremely impressed by her writing skills. He also knew about at least two of the boys she dated, bearing no fruit. He also admired her ability to bond with people quickly. Although the two separated when Valiera switched to Tower Placement, and Josh befriended Steven when he arrived at said school, the two remained in touch, at least to an extent, since he (unlike Jamie Thompson) knew that Valiera was dating a Lesbian named Miranda Patrick. He also noted that Valiera had a way of bonding with people very quickly, needing very little time to develop a strong opinion of an individual. Charles Josh briefly made Charles' acquaintance during the Second School War. The two got along almost immediately and realized they were similar in a lot of ways, whilst being different in many others. Josh was surprised that Charles had a crush on Valiera Nelson, who in turn was shocked that Josh knew her so well. He said they had a lot in common and that he would advise him to simply and calmly ask her out, that is if she wasn't dating Miranda Patrick. He also noted that Charles had a way of bonding with people very quickly, needing very little time to develop a strong opinion of an individual. Miranda Patrick ]] While it is never specified if the two ever met, Josh is aware that Miranda Patrick is dating his friend, Valiera. His opinion of her is unknown, but since he likes Valiera and Charles so much it couldn't be too negative. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:2000 births Category:Bisexuals Category:Boy-Team members Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Decemahead members Category:Fobbles Category:Hogan family Category:American individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Orem students Category:Tower Placement students Category:YouTube users